Dont tell Ferb
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: It's a rainy day. Phineas is home alone and someone knocks on his door and its Gretchen! She's soaking wet and breathing hard like she had run all the way to his house but that doesnt make sense as she lives one street over. She looks like shes about to cry. What is so important that Gretchen risked getting a cold to tell Phineas? Read to find out! Non-Romance fiction. T for safety


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney.  
OCs: None  
Rating: T  
**_**A/N: Just a little chating between Phineas and Gretchen. Non-romance.**

"Phineas!" The sixteen year old girl gasped when he open the door.  
"Gretchen What are you doing here" Phineas Flynn inquired surprised to see his girlfriend's BFF standing on his doorstep, soaking wet.  
"I have to talk to you" Gretchen Adler said quickly, not even taking note that she was wet from the rain shower which had been increasing in intensity since it started.  
"What's the matter Gretchen" Phineas inquired  
"I cant talk to anyone else, not even Izzy" Gretchen said her eyes wild  
"I swear not to tell anyone" Phineas said  
"It's Ferb" Gretchen quietly stated  
"What about him" Phineas inquired  
"Not him but his twenty-two year old girlfriend, Vanessa" Gretchen mumbled.  
"Come inside and we can talk" Phineas said pulling Gretchen inside the house. He led her to the kitchen where he busied himself with making some hot chocolate. As soon as it was done her poured two mugs and handed one to Gretchen.  
"Is anyone else here" Gretchen inquired after thanking Phineas for the mug.  
"No just me and Perry although he has gone missing probably to fight his nemesis" Phineas said frimly  
"Ferb's girlfriend is cheating on him" Gretchen said numbly  
"How do you know this" Phineas inquired  
"Because i saw her and some guy kissing in the park. Before you even ask what i was doing in the park i will tell you. As you know i just recently broke up with my boyfriend, I went for a walk before i snapped my computer's keyboard in two and i really dont want to buy a new replacement. I forgot that it was supposed to rain today, anyway I saw her and a guy about her age laughing and kissing. The guy proposed to her Phin, _PROPOSED to her_ and she said yes" Gretchen answered sounding as if she was about to vomit.  
Phineas was quiet for several moments before saying something, and when he did his voice was tight like he was trying to refrian from swearing," I knew she was playing him in some way I knew it"  
"Please Phin dont say anything to Ferb, it would break his heart and i cant stand to see him hurting" Gretchen pleaded softly  
Phineas realized something in the tone of Gretchens voice. He just had to ask "You love him dont you?"  
"Yes, ever since fourth grade, but dont tell him that either" Gretchen admitted softly, her dark blues shimmering.  
"Does anyone else know" Phineas inquired  
"Just Izzy and the other girls" Gretchen replied  
"That actually explians quite a bit" Phineas commented  
"What do you mean Phineas" Gretchen inquired  
"Well you and Izzy were the two Fireside Girls who hung out with us the most" Phineas said, "You never minded bieng alone with Ferb"  
"He is a rather impressive intellect" Gretchen admitted  
"You know most girls fall for him just because of his accent, but with you, i can see it is different" Phineas said lightly  
"And when did you become such an athourity on romance" Gretchen inquired with a chuckle  
"I think ever since i started dating Izzy" Phineas said offhandedly  
"Izzy is a romance guru" Gretchen chuckled.  
"I've been meaning to ask one of you, How long have you two known each other" Phineas said  
"Pre-K, since about age three" Gretchen replied  
The two sat for a while just discussing random things and sipping thier hot chocolate. By the time they had finished Gretchen's clothes were semi-dry. Gretchen jumped when she heard the front door open. It was Ferb coming home. Ferb walked into the kitchen.  
"Thanks for having this chat with me Phineas and thank you for the hot chocolate" Gretchen said quickly. She left quickly back out into the storm.

"What's wrong Ferb" Phineas inquired, noticing his brothers dishevled appearence  
"I found out Vanessa has been cheating on me. She is now engaged to be married. I don't know what to do, she just broke my heart" Ferb said misberely  
"Maybe you will find someone who is better suited to you. Someone our age, who can match wits with the best, perhaps a former Fireside Girl" Phineas said giving hints to Ferb.  
"Well Isabella, Adyson, Holly, Milly, Ginger and Katie already have boyfriends. Gretchen has just gotten over a nasty break-up, so i think Gretchen is off the dating scene for a while" Ferb pointed out.  
"Now did i say anything about Gretchen Adler" Phineas inquired with an infurating grin.  
"No but...Damn you Phineas" Ferb managed to say as he flushed a bright red  
"So you like her" Phineas inquired  
"Sixth grade" Ferb muttered  
"And you never told her you liked her" Phineas asked  
"No, why on Earth would i do that when i was invovled with Vanessa. it wouldn't have been right to be invovled with Gretchen and Vanessa." Ferb stated  
"But Vanessa was invovled with you and another guy" Phineas pointed out  
"That doesnt make it right" Ferb responded  
"She has been a good friend, a really good friend the last past six years. She has been one of your closer friends when Izzy would drag her along to hang out with us" Phineas yet again pointed out.  
"I know Phineas but do you seriously think she would ever want to be with especailly since i was played by a woman who i thought loved me" Ferb inquired  
"Go and talk to her i am sure she is willing to listen to what you have to say" Phineas said giving his brother an umbrella and giving him a shove to the front door.  
"All right i am going okay" Ferb said then stepped out side popping the umbrella open. Ferb took of at a run to catch up to Gretchen.

Ferb spotted her walking slowly in the rain. He noted she was even caring that she was getting wet. He place his hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense refelxively, but she didnt Judo throw him. She turned to look at him.  
"GRetchen what are you doing walking around without an umbrella" Ferb inquired  
"I forgot one okay" Gretchen responded  
"I have to tell you something" Ferb said a he swung the umbrella to cover both of them.  
"What would that be Ferb" Gretchen inquired  
"Vanessa, she is engaged and she broke my heart" Ferb said quietly, "But i found that i like someone a whole lot more than Vanessa"  
"Really who" Gretchen inquired  
"You of course" Ferb said a wry smile coming across his face  
"Ferb" Gretchen muttered  
Ferb dropped the umbrella as Gretchen hugged him. He returned the embrace and slowly and dilbertely kissed her. They stayed like that for a few moments. Ferb stooped down and picked up the umbrella. He walked her the rest of the way home, unaware of the couple under a pink umbrella watching them.  
"They are a good match" Phineas muttered into his girlfriends ear.  
"I cant believe that you gave Ferb the push to confess his feelings for her" Isabella replied, "It was much like the push Ferb gave you"  
"But in Ferb's case it was well desreved" Phineas replied

**A/N: Like I said just talking. But I should have warned it was going to have P/I and F/G.**


End file.
